Caramelos
by Rhea Carlysse
Summary: SLASH Es extraño, porque Chase es una mezcla de sabores, de nata y de naranja en la lengua, y de azúcar en la comisura de los labios. Le hace recorrer su contorno con la lengua, lamer, besar con toda la boca y ahogar gemidos en su garganta.


**RETO:** Fijación oral en **bloodynuns** y caramelo en **30vicios**  
**AUTORA:** Yo misma.  
**PAREJA:** Foreman/Chase  
**RATING:** Light. Really. Bueno, no creo que a nadie le asqueen los besos¿no?  
**COSAS:** Lo he escrito más que nada porque estaba dentro de mi cabeza y no dejaba de molestar. Probablemente no tenga ni pies ni cabeza, pero a mí me gusta.

---------------

-¿Exactamente cuánto comes al día, Chase?

Chase sonríe, el chupa-chups contra su lengua y el palo de plástico entre los dientes.

-¿Por qué?  
-Porque creo que tienes la solitaria – se limita a responder Foreman, y se sienta a su lado.

Es un viernes por la noche y, por supuesto, tienen mejores cosas que hacer que poner en orden todos los informes de esa semana. Pero es viernes y echan OC y es House, por lo que, evidentemente, sus necesidades y/o deseos se ven reducidos a menos que nada.

-Mi metabolismo y yo siempre nos hemos llevado bien – dice Chase, levanta uno de los informes con la mano derecha y, con la izquierda, sostiene el caramelo contra sus dientes.  
-Lo que tú digas, tío. Yo sigo pensando que tienes un bicho en el estómago.

Chase sonríe y Foreman siente una patada por debajo de la mesa. Así son las cosas entre ellos, infantiles y sencillas, y siempre con ese espacio en blanco. Le observa volviendo a llevarse el chupa-chups a la boca, tocando los dientes y rozándolo con la lengua antes de envolverlo completamente.

Aparta la mirada y se centra en el trabajo. Habla, y habla, y habla un poco más, casi automáticamente. Recita párrafos enteros de los informes que hay frente a él y añade alguna que otra acotación casi sin pensarlo. Chase sólo observa y asiente de vez en cuando, mordisqueando el maldito palo del caramelo.

-¿Chase? - y cuando decide volver a conectar con la realidad, Foreman tiene una expresión de ligera incredulidad en el rostro.  
-¿Uh?  
-¿Has escuchado _algo_ de lo que te he dicho?

Chase finge que se lo piensa durante un par de segundos.

-Hmmm... No. La verdad es que no. ¿Era interesante?

Foreman enarca las cejas y acto seguido niega con la cabeza, más para sí mismo que para contestar a la pregunta. Chase sólo se encoge de hombros y mastica el plástico el chupa-chups, que sabe raro, pero por lo menos hace que el caramelo dure más.

Unos treinta segundos de silencio más y Foreman no puede evitar decir lo que ha estado pensando desde que entró en la habitación. _¿Quieres dejar eso?_  
Y Chase tiene la desfachatez de parecer sorprendido y completamente inocente.

-¿El qué?  
-El chupa-chups. Me pone de los nervios.  
-¿En serio? - pregunta con una media sonrisa. Mezquina, decididamente mezquina.  
-Sí.

El australiano chista y deja el caramelo sobre la mesa. Pegajoso, sin envoltorio y peligrosamente cerca de uno de los informes. Que realmente no es algo que moleste a Foreman, porque esto debería ser responsabilidad de House, pero que sí, le molesta.

-¿Lo tienes que dejar ahí?  
-Tranquilo, no muerde.

Y Foreman adopta una expresión que le hace pensar a Chase que él sí que muerde, así que lo retira y se limita a sostenerlo en la mano, porque, desde luego, lo que no va a hacer es tirar un caramelo que aún tiene medio potencial de ser explotado.

0000

Dos horas después, la mayoría de los papeles están en orden y Foreman tiene la sensación de que _realmente_ necesita un café en ese momento.

En parte porque está seguro de que si apoyase la cabeza encima de la mesa, tardaría menos de tres segundos en caer dormido. En parte porque odia esa sensación de espesidad, de tener la cabeza llena de pensamientos incoherentes que sabe que tendrían sentido de estar mínimamente lúcido. En parte porque _Dios_, realmente necesita estar lúcido para seguir aguantando a Chase.

-Joder Chase¿cuánto te puede durar un chupa-chups?  
-El truco está en saborearlo.  
-¿Y no puedes saborearlo más rápido?

Se masajea las sienes, se muerde la lengua y cuenta hasta diez y Chase sigue estando allí, con su estúpido caramelo y su estúpida fijación oral y realmente, realmente necesita un café.

-¿Por qué querría saborearlo más rápido? No tendría sentido – contesta y sonríe con el chupa-chups entre los dientes, y la certeza de que le está poniendo de los nervios y disfruta con ello -. Cuando saboreas algo tiene que ser despacio y disfrutando de cada momento.

Foreman lo ignora y deja los papeles encima de la mesa, recolocándolos en pilas perfectamente ordenadas. Ignora las respiraciones pausadas, ignora que Chase se está moviendo, y cuando Chase está allí, tan cerca de él y sujetándole la nuca con la mano, el beso le pilla casi por sorpresa.

0000

La primera vez que Foreman saborea a Chase, es una sensación extraña. Extraña porque sabe y no sabe lo que esperara, y lo que obtiene es prácticamente igual a lo que quería, a todos esos besos que ha ido recolectando a lo largo de su vida, y a la vez es algo totalmente diferente.

Es extraño, porque Chase es una mezcla de sabores, de nata y de naranja en la lengua, y de azúcar en la comisura de los labios. Le hace recorrer su contorno con la lengua, lamer, besar con toda la boca y ahogar gemidos en su garganta.

Descubre que Chase besa como si no existiera otra cosa importante en el mundo, nada más que ese momento. Intoxicante y adictivo, y haciendo cosas increíbles con la lengua que hacen que tenga que sujertarle la cabeza para que no se aparte, enredar en los dedos entre su pelo, en la piel y en toda superficie que sea capaz de encontrar.

Y entonces termina, tan súbitamente como empezó y dejando esa mezcla de vacío, confusión e incredulidad en la mente de Foreman, todo juntándose en una sensación que ni sabe, ni quiere describir.

0000

Cuando Foreman conoce a las personas, les asigna un adjetivo. No por ninguna razón en especial, pero es algo a lo que se ha acostumbrado a lo largo de los años. El adjetivo cambia con el tiempo, claro. Las personas cambian, su relación con ellas cambia; pero es siempre un adjetivo, uno y predominante.

Chase ha tenido muchos adjetivos.

Infantil, traicionero, nenaza, pusilánime, desesperante, mimado, prepotente, lameculos, y estúpidamente increíble.

Uno por uno y todos a la vez. Todos se encuentran dentro de su persona y todos están tan jodidamente concentrados que es imposible escoger entre ellos.

0000

Cuando se separan, Chase no dice nada, se limita a sonreír y a volver a llevarse el caramelo a la boca.

Foreman tampoco habla, sólo se queda ahí parado, muy, muy quieto, esperando a que pase algo. No está muy seguro de qué espera, pero lo que sí sabe es que no pasa. Y Chase sonríe y desaparece por la puerta con esa expresión, como si supiera algo que los demás no saben, y Foreman sigue estando tan confuso como al principio.

FIN

Y eso es todo por hoy amigos. El estilo es un poco raro, pero como he dicho, me gusta. ¿Qué os parece a vosotros?


End file.
